1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements to tree and pole climbing apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus comprising two climbing members which are alternately raised by the user to reach a desired elevation in a tree or similar structure. Such structures are generally referred to in the art as tree stands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters, wildlife photographers, and others often seek to climb trees or other vertical members and remain comfortably perched at the desired elevation until an animal emerges. To meet this need, a number of tree and pole climbing structures exist in the prior art. Often, these structures include a seat to accommodate the user who may often remain at the elevation for several hours.
Exemplary patents relating to tree climbing stands which include a seat are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Amacker; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,627 to Eastridge; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,522 to Shelton; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,773 to Davis; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,552 to Williams.
With each of the disclosed devices, however, the distance between the seat and the platform cannot be varied. Hence, users who are taller or shorter than average are forced to sit uncomfortably crouched or with their feet dangling.
An attempt to obviate the aforementioned problem was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,782 to Meyer. Meyer discloses a tree stand seat construction having a rigid seat 35 which is removably mounted to the diagonal frame members 21, 22. A plurality of holes are provided in the frame to allow the seat position to be upwardly or downwardly adjusted. However, a significant disadvantage of this device is the fact that as the height of the seat relative to the platform is varied, the distance between the seat and the tree is also varied. Hence, adjustment to fit the height of the individual user is quite limited.
In the Eastridge, Davis, Williams and Shelton patents noted herein the seat is hingedly secured to the platform by means of pin or bolt members. Each of the pins or bolts extend through holes provided in the chair legs which support the seat. In time, the pins buckle or the ends of the legs break off, rendering the stand unsafe or useless. Moreover, this seat arrangement does not provide enough friction to allow the seat to be positioned upright by itself without requiring the tree for support.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tree climbing stand having a seat construction which can be easily adjusted to suit the height of the user and which has a safe, secure, strong, and effective means for securing the seat to the platform.